Adam-Becky Relationship
The relationship between Adam Torres and Becky Baker is most commonly known as''' Beckdam ('Beck'y/A'''dam), but is sometimes referred to as Beckam (Beck'y/Ad'am) or Adecky (Ad'am/B'ecky). Their friendship began in Scream (2) and their relationship began in Building a Mystery (1) 'only to break up in 'Building A Mystery (2). Prior to this, they had been rivals. Friendship History Overview Becky and Adam originally started as rivals, but became friends in Scream (2). 'In 'Building a Mystery (1), 'the two started a relationship, but it ended in 'Building A Mystery (2). Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Becky is at the Torres party, and just as Adam is about to burn a pile of uniforms on a barbeque grill, she scolds him and takes the clothes to donate to charity. In Never Ever (1), Becky is first seen running her booth for feeding families in need. Adam comes to set up a table. He tells her he booked the foyer for the week and she snaps at him that just because she's the new girl doesn't mean they can push her around. Jenna tells her that he is right and she apologizes. Later, she steals the crowd from the'' Romeo and Jules '' booth by singing about starving families while Jenna plays guitar. When Adam asks if she can tone it down a bit, she tells him no because Eli doesn't deserve any of the money that she is making. He asks if she's just doing this as revenge and when she admits it, he calls it low that she's using charity to get back at him. In Never Ever (2), Jenna walks up and congratulates her. She explains to her what Adam said and Jenna tells her that he's just jealous. She tells her that she is actually using the booth to get revenge at Eli and when Jenna asks what she'll do, she decides to take the booth down. When trying to take down her stand, it falls on her and Adam comes to help her up. She asks how they'll interpret her favorite scene from the play and Adam guesses it correctly, making her smile. He tells her that she seems like a romantic type and asks her out to watch it with him, leaving her happy. She later tells Jenna about the incident and about how happy she is to have met him. Jenna asks if her parents would let her date him and Becky tells her that she's allowed to date. Jenna says that he's trans and Becky thinks she means transient and asks if he is homeless. Jenna finally tells her that he is a FTM transgender, leaving her shocked asking Jenna "So he's a she?" In Scream (1), Becky is talking to Jenna while Adam come in seeing her picket signs in class. Adam says, "I guess this means we're not going to see the play together?" Becky laughs and says, "Did I not formally cancel?" She tells Jenna after the whole fight she thinks she got through to him. Adam and Jenna both smirk. The teacher then assigns the two together for a project and they both try to protest against the decison. Then Ms. Cohen says, "Like oil and vinegar you may not mix easily, but you'll make a delicious salad dressing." They both smile- unaware of the other doing the same. Becky is next seen praying in the washroom for Adam. Later on Becky confronts Adam as he comes through the classroom door. She mentions that everyone else at the school thinks how she feels is crazy, yet 200 million baptists think otherwise. Adam comments how he also went to church growing up, Becky gets flustered saying, "You did?" Yet, Becky still goes on saying how he can be saved and that homosexuality is unnatural. Adam pulls out a mollusk and says it's 70 million years old. Becky is ecstatic and says, "Wow" Adam points out that in the Bible it says the world is 6000 years old. Becky responds that it's a metaphor and she can like science too. But Adam then says, "You can look past the Bible for a mollusk but not two dudes in love?" He also says that because of people like her he's been bullied physically. Becky says that she would never do anything like that. In return Adam states that they should work separately. Becky looks at the ground speechless and obviously upset. In Scream (2), Becky tries to tell Adam that she has thought things over, but Adam is distracted asking everyone where Tristan is. Becky tries again but her brother Luke gets in the way talking down on the play saying that Tristan must have come to his senses. Adam believes both Luke and Becky have something to do with Tristan being missing. Later on Becky is outside singing while listening to her music. Her iPhone shows that it's a Romeo & Juliet ''song. She looks at her own reflection and realizes she ought to do something. She then enters the theatre and approaches Eli while Adam is also there. She offers herself up for the role of Juliet/Jules. Eli says she'd have to play Jules. She is shocked once agains saying, "You want me to promote homosexuality?" Adam calls her out saying she doesn't suit well with tolerance. Becky gives Adam a disappointed look then gets over herself saying she'd play the role of Jules if Tristan doesn't appear. She states it is her "Christian Duty" and she has to do something. This not only suprises Eli but also Adam. She runs off after being approved the part. Becky is next seen dressed up like a boy in a suit, top hat, and cheesy drawn on moustache. Adam is behind her as she gets ready to enter as Jules. Before she can go on with it Tristan appears found and perfectly fine to play the role himself. Becky is somewhat dissapointed but Adam is still proud of her. Adam tells her she can be part of the chorus. While Becky sings in the chorus she cries on the set. She looks at Adam for a sign of comfort and Adam shows her appreciation. When the play is over Becky leaves the stage towards the back ready to leave until Adam stops her. Adam is suprised to see her leaving so fast. Becky tells Adam that she already lied to her parents about where she was going and that she'd also need to pray for forgiveness tonight. But before she upsets Adam she makes it known that she is praying for lying and not because of the play. Adam tells her how appreciative he is of her actually supporting the play and taking the role of a man. Becky smiles and tells Adam how he made her only dream since she came to Degrassi true - being a part of the play. They look deeply at each other and lean in - to what seems like it was going to be a kiss, but hug each other sincerely. The look in Becky's eyes shows admiration and Adam's too, Becky hugs him for what seems to be a while and slightly rubs his back. Her face shows confusion to a point as if she was unsure of what to do. Then she walks away, looks back at him one more time smiling and leaves. In 'Building A Mystery (1),A giddy Becky stumbles into Adam. Becky immediately apologizes and asks him if he's ok. He smirks and says she's like a twig. Becky laughs and tries to build up a conversation stumbling by saying a miscombobulated question.. "Happy Romeo and Jules is done? Um, not that you should behappy... although you could be- because you're entitled to whatever feelings you want." Adam says he has class and Becky follows back by shouting, "Have fun!" She then looks at the ground embarassed and repeats the phrase "Have fun," this time in a question. Becky and Jenna then talk and she agrees with Becky saying she did sound like a complete moron because she likes Adam. Becky finally shows she has more to be excited about by expressing she does like him indeed. She doesn't think Adam would ask her out because he already did and she ruined it. Jenna tells her to be the one to ask this time. Becky agrees knowing it's time for a new start. Becky meets up with Adam and instead of asking him out- she gets scared and asks him to be part of the "community service" committee. He says he's too busy now that the musical is over. She feels let down..but Adam confirms with Mo that he has a lot of band practice. She tells them that the band can perform there and Mo immediatley agrees. Becky later brings it up at the meeting and is more excited about announcing the band performing than the donated airline tickets! Becky soon after says sorry to Adam because she feels like she pressured into making him participate in the comittee. He's over it and soon after they start their work. They have a lot of fun together trying on fedoras together and sunglasses. After, Becky gives Adam a huge hug showing a sign of Admiration. While Adam goes to the sweaters- Luke comes over. He tells her, "I think that Adam guy likes you." She replies, "You really think so?" He says that whatever is going on is over and asks what their mom and dad would think. Becky Baker and Adam Torres first kiss after becoming a real coupleBecky later on is glum in class. Jenna asks if she found out if Adam likes her- she says she's pretty sure but she's worried about her parents. Jenna replies that they don't need to know. Becky and Adam text agreeing to meet up. As soon as they do Becky says, "Adam I really like you but - " Adam says predicts shes going to say something about being transgendered and says, "I shouldn't have falled for you." - He starts to walk away. Becky stops him and says, "You fell for me?" He replies, "The first time I met you." Becky asks Adam to be her "Secret Boyfriend". She says she likes him but questions her parents judgment and says they'll keep them apart. Adam inturrupts and says, "Go back to the part where you asked me to be your boyfriend." So Becky does again and she gets a yes. They have their first kiss in the Degrassi hallways ever. Becky Baker and Adam Torres hold hands under the table during their first dinner with her familyBecky later on at home slips up drawing an A with love "written" all over it. Mr. Baker notices and asks if its a boyfriend. Becky tries to lie but fails. Becky's dad says to invite him for dinner. She calls up Adam and he says don't worry, I'm a boy, thats how you saw me the first time you met me right? When he comes over the dinner is going great except for the fact that Luke is trying to ruin it. Becky answers the first questions for Adam obviously scared and describes his family as normal and catholic. Becky's father gives Adam a high-five and Luke says that he's very brave for dating his sister. The two hold hands underneath the table, and the night ends with Becky obviously worried yet still happy it worked during the dinner - so far.. In '''Building A Mystery (2), Becky starts off the episode not acting like her normal perky self as described by Jenna. Jenna tries joking with her and asks, "Have you seen my friend Becky...". Becky responds, "I feel guilty lying to my parents about Adam. Jenna looks disappointed and says, "I thought you were keeping Adam a secret." Becky responds, "I'm terrible at secrets!" She then explains how they invited Adam to dinner. Jenna asks how it went and Becky responds, "They loved him!" But she explains how when they meet Adam's parents- they'll find out the truth about him. Jenna suggest telling them the truth. In the next scene Becky, Adam, and Jenna both practice telling the truth to the Baker parents about Adam. Adam plays Mr. Baker and Jenna plays Mrs. Baker while Becky tries to practice convincing. Jenna questions (as Mrs. Baker), "Are you sure he's just not confused?" Becky responds, "God doesn't make mistakes, he made Adam exactly who he's meant to be." Adam responds (as Mr. Baker), "So a girl..?" Becky automatically feels shot down and as if she can't continue. Adam tells her she's doing a great job so far. So she starts again as the scene focuses on Becky she is confident and explains everything, while the scene then turns and lets us see its not pretend parents this time, its real. Becky asks if they hate her now and Mr. Baker responds, "Buttercup, we could never hate you!" Mrs. Baker says, "Honey we love you, and we want you to be the happiest girl in the world." Mr. Baker comes back and says, "I'm proud of you for telling us the truth- that takes courage." Becky is excited and asks if Adam can come over. Her father looks down and a bit upset although Becky is too clouded to notice. He says Adam is allowed to come over, he doesn't see why not. Later on Adam is over and rejoices with Becky about how her parents accepted their relationship and him.Becky states, "My parents want me to be happy, you make me happy," and rubs his arm down. They grasp hands, and when they and sit down, Adam tells Mr. Baker if he had any questions about the whole transgender thing- that he'd be happy to answer. Mr. Baker says, "That wont be necessary Adam," in a rude tone of voice. He then says that he and Beckys mom will, "... support you on your path to healing. I want you to consider reparative therapy (also known as conversion therapy)." Becky's mouth drops and she says,"Dad...how could you?" -with a disgusted look on her face. Adam says, "I'm not gay, sir- I'm a guy." He then says, "let me explain." Mr Baker says, "No- let me explain. We want whats best for our daughter." Adam replies, "and let me guess thats brainwash camp." Mr. Baker agressively says, "watch it!" Adam grabs his stuff and starts running out as Becky yells, "Adam! I'm sorry..." Adam slams the door and she says to her dad, "I trusted you," and walks away crying. Becky is later on at the Fundraiser and states to Adam that she locked herself in her room last night and she cried a lot. She tells Adam that she didn't even talk to her parents and that she can't belive they tricked them like that. Becky asks, "what are we gonna do?" Adam responds, "No matter what happens, we'll get through this- together." Becky smiles and says, "together," as they both lean in and kiss. Adam starts walking to get ready to play with his band but Becky spies her parent and pull him back. Adam asks if she wants him to stay. Becky responds, "I'm a big girl- I have to face this." While Adam plays with Whisper Hug- Becky storms up to her parents and asks, "What are you doing here?" He says he was going to bid on some powertools when they go build houses for the needy. Becky tells them, "If you're here to bring me back to Florida or send me to do that brainwashing stuff, you can turn right around and go home." He says that's not why they're here. She asks, "what you're here to disown me?" She then explains once more that Adam makes her happy. They say that he makes her happy now but in the future they put the idea down. He ask if she wants kids and says that it won't be possible. She seems as if she's about to freak out, but she states they'll adopt. Mrs Baker says, "and what about your faith? Are you ready to give up your relationship with God?" She answers,"Never." Mr. Baker says, "Becky, in the eyes of God, Adam is a girl, and you know what the bible says about homosexuality." She yells, "But Adam's a boy!" Mr. Baker counteracts her statement and said, "Adam may dress and act like a boy, but underneath all that armour, she's a girl." Becky gives up and goes to get ready to announce the winner for the silent auction. Becky is next seen doing the silent auction on stage for the Vegas tickets she was so proud of. Fiona out bids everyone and Becky doesnt even react towards the high bid... After, Jenna finds her behind the stage crying her eyes out. Jenna is congratulating her and saying how amazing it was that they just made so much money! Becky asks if she's seen Adams bag. Jenna says,"Whoa," she then looks at Becky and says,"those aren't tears of joy- are they?" Becky responds, "I wish everything wasn't so complicated." She says she'll be find and goes in search for Adams bag. She finds it and opens it pulling out the tickets. While she does tampons fall out of the Adams tin case onto the table. (The viewers have a little flashback, where was Claire to say they were hers?) Becky says, "Oh.." Jenna rushes over and asks in a panicked tone, "What's wrong?" Becky looks down and states, "Boys don't get their periods." It's the next day and Becky slowly walks up to Adam at his locker- while sad and depressing music plays. Adam asks how she is and she breaks the news saying, "Not well...a mess actually. I've decided to accept my parents' help- I'm going to try the therapy." Adam is shocked and says, "What..?" Becky makes it clear and says, "I can't choose you over my family ... my faith!" Adam obviously shows mixed feelings of being pissed off yet love at once and says, "This is crap- you don't need to be fixed! You're perfect.." Becky quickly responds, "I'm not, I'm confused... you confused me.." Adam flares his nostrils as Becky continues, "Therapy can work, I have to try. It's for the best." She starts walking backwards away from him and Adam yells for her. She turns away and says, "I'm sorry Adam," crying as Adam slams his locker. For once while walking away from him...she doesnt turn back to look at him. In Doll Parts (2), Adam hides becuase he dosen't want Becky to see him with his bloody nose. Trivia *Becky was at first unaware that Adam was a female to male transgender. *Becky is still interested in Adam even after she found out he was transgender. *It is rumoured that they will get back together. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Building a Mystery (1) (1221) **Broke Up: Building a Mystery (2) (1222) ***Reason: Becky's parents did not approve, therefore she had to make a choice, and she chose her family over Adam. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: [[Tonight, Tonight|'Tonight, Tonight']] (1228) Gallery 786785765.jpg 90809887987.jpg Beckamhugaww.jpg Kjlksdj.png tumblr_maq4p5dtqX1qfh6b2o1_500.png Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg Sdjfus0.jpg 9w82gs.jpg Oi5043.jpg Fdgdfg.jpg Dsfw35.jpg 435hgjh.jpg 56ghha34.jpg 9rr53.jpg Kjui.jpg Jhjh.jpg Hgt8.jpg Default.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Tumblr mb9wyiSVoT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_mc1guxtD0w1r5uoxco2_500.png tumblr_mc1guxtD0w1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Ksjrek.jpg Iuwr.jpg Fd4uu.jpg Dkljt4.jpg Jfxc7l.jpg 24wd36b.jpg tumblr_md98hh1sNQ1rjcz4xo1_500.png 09retd.jpg mfdt4e.jpg rturty.jpg sgdr.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships